


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Nyarm



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids sure love to gossip, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Genderbends, Rule 63, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm
Summary: 9S' attempts at making friends backfires.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was gonna write this with normal 2b/9s, but read a few genderbent fics and i just had to.

9S gave a hopefully convincing smile as she listened to 801S extol 2B’s virtues. 9S, as shamefully lonely as ever, had tried to strike up a conversation with the new android in the hopes of making a friend. Instead, she’d been forced to sit here out of politeness while 801S’ rambling had turned from missions to gossip to his weirdly developed opinions of various units. Slightly irritated, she wondered if this was how 21O felt when she talked nonstop during missions. Her fellow scanner had commented on just about every S and B model so far and, although 9S, flustered, had managed to bear her detailed descriptions of 7B’s breasts and 38S’ apparently amazing calves (?), it had finally become awkward. Even if she secretly agreed with everything being said.

 

“You’re really lucky to have him for a partner, 9S, he’s pretty hot for a B model. I work in maintenance, so I never get to partner up with anybody,” 801S bemoaned, leaning against the metal wall of the maintenance bay. “What’s he like anyways? He mostly keeps to himself, from what I hear. But I guess that’s part of the appeal!”

 

“Um, I don’t know? He’s quiet and he’s definitely one for protocol, but I think that we’re friends.” Probably. She hoped. Or maybe she was just projecting again. “Besides, it’s kinda weird to talk about my assigned partner that way!”

 

“Oh, hush,  _ Nines _ .” Despite the strange situation, 9S couldn’t help but be happy that 801S was using the nickname she’d introduced herself with. The scanner grinned naughtily at her. “ _ Anyways _ , is there anyone you like? Your operator is pretty cute, from what I remember, and seems fond of you.” She doubted that. When had 801S even met 210? 

 

That other question, though… she flushed. It’d be best to maintain composure, but she’d always been kind of a bad liar. “N-no one, really,” she stuttered, and hated herself.

 

“That doesn’t sound like no one! Ooh, 21O or 2B? Now, I’m curious.” 801S teased.

 

“I don’t like anybody. And neither of them!” She balled her fists, this was so embarrassing.

 

“Awfully defensive, I see,” the other android responded, seemingly quite satisfied at catching 9S.

 

“Ugh.” 9S pledged to never try to make a friend ever again. 

 

He laughed, “Anyways, it has to be one of them. There isn’t anyone else you talk to as much as those two, from what I hear. So tell me, is it the battler or the operator? I put my money on 21O, personally.” 

 

“Why?! And I don’t like either of them!” she insisted, face growing warmer by the second. This was definitely the worst social interaction she’d ever had, hands down. The only small blessing was that he guessed wrong.

 

“Well, you make far more attempts to talk to her casually than you do to 2B when you’re in the Bunker, for one. Also, she complains about you a lot, so I’m sure you’ve been badgering her with all sorts of excuses to converse, even on missions! You’re pretty transparent, you know.”

 

“What?” 9S was somewhat shocked at his analysis. However, she knew she didn’t like 21O, so being teased about it was less painful. KInda. “Agh. Whatever.” 

 

“I knew it!” 801S beamed at her. “You should go for it! You guys would be so cute together. Want me to drop some hints for you?”

 

“Don’t!” That was the last thing she wanted, but she guessed that not correcting the other scanner would make him leave faster. “Don’t tell anyone either, okay?” she grumbled, covering her flushed face with a hand.

 

“Oh, whatever. It’s good you like 21O, you know. You have, like, no competition.” He laughed.”  2B, on the other hand, has  _ a lot  _ of admirers.” She was surprised, even though she shouldn’t be. Tall, mysterious, and kind - it was no wonder that some of her fellow androids would be just as attracted to her partner as she was. Even so, she felt a bit jealous.

 

“Okay, geez.” That was enough of this conversation, friendliness be damned. “ _ Bye _ , 801.” She said, ready to retreat from an encounter she hoped she’d soon forget.

 

“Don’t be so shy, Nines! And don’t worry! Your secret is safe with me, buddy.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days later and she was in her room, relaxing. She and 2B would be sent on a mission soon, and she planned on enjoying as much of the downtime she had left as possible. Her bed was one of her favorite places, lazy as she could be, and it was nice to have free time to rest. Normally she’d roam around the halls at this time, trying to socialize, but it seemed like people were giggling everywhere she went. It probably wasn’t aimed at her, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was. She felt a little upset remembering it, but smiled again. Laying on her bed was just as nice as roaming, fortunately for her!

 

It was while she was resting that she heard a knock on her door. That was weird, visitors were practically nonexistent. She got up to open the door and was glad she had deemed removing her clothing too much effort, even though her coat and skirt were a bit disheveled. Much to her surprise, there stood 21O, fully clad in her black operator uniform, save for her veil, mouth set in a hard line. 9S straightened up, trying to be a bit more formal around the strict android.

 

“9S,” she started, as businesslike as ever, “May I come in?”

 

“Oh, uh, sure?” She stepped aside to let the tall operator through, before allowing the door to close behind her. Although the blonde android seemed just as serious as usual, there was something off about her.

 

“Please sit.” 21O said, motioning towards 9S’ bed. The scanner awkwardly complied. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked, kinda weirded out at this point.

 

21O spoke stiffly, ignoring her entirely, “It has come to my attention that I may have fostered unnecessary emotions in you through my behavior, so I am here to clarify.”

 

“You, uh, what?” 9S was a little worried - the other android was acting really weird.

 

The operator paused and her mouth twitched as if to grimace. She spoke again, her voice a bit softer. “I am afraid that I… do not share your feelings, 9S. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I did. I care about you, but only as a friend.”

 

“What?!” She felt herself blush. How did 21O even get the idea in her head that she liked her?!

 

“I’m sorry if you are hurt,” she closed her eyes, “But I-”

 

“Wait a minute! I don’t like you... l-like that, 21O! Where’d you get that idea?” 9S’ face was still burning. She was so confused.

 

“Oh, you… don’t?” 21O looked confused as she cocked her head to the side, blonde hair moving along with the motion.

 

“No!”

 

“Strange. I apologize for my overly casual behavior, then.” The cold facade was back up, but at least 21O was acting like herself again. “6O had told me that you planned to confess your affections publically and loudly in the common area, so I figured it would be kinder to reject you in private.”

 

“6O? Why would she think - Oh. Damn it!” 801S! That jerk had gone and told people about 9S’ “crush.” Man, if 6O knew, then that probably meant that everyone else had the rumor by now. Nice as she was, 2B’s operator was extremely excitable and  _ extremely _ talkative.

 

“9S?”

 

“Sorry, Operator. I know who came up with the stupid rumor,” she groused. How embarrassing. Everyone must think she has a crush on 21O! She was going to kill 801S the next time she saw his stupid face.

 

“Would you like me to dispel the rumors?”

 

“If you could.” 9S sighed. 

 

“Al… alright. Good talk.” With that, 21O gave him an awkward nod before spinning on her heel and leaving. 

 

9S flopped over and shove her face into her pillow as soon as the other was gone. How could she be this unlucky? At least, soon, she’d be out of the Bunker for a bit and down on Earth with 2B for a while. That would be nice; being able to hang out with 2B. And maybe, by the time, they got back, everyone would have forgotten about the whole fiasco with 21O! Probably not, but man, did she hope so. 

**Author's Note:**

> 21o: good talk, son.
> 
> this is my first nier automata fic, haha. i hope everyone's decently in character!


End file.
